Kingdom Hearts is made of Cheese
by WaitingWatching
Summary: Zexion and Demyx have an interesting conversation...


Demyx was running. Like he had never run before. Which was ridiculous as Vexen had produced proof that the young nobody spent about 25% of his time running. Impressive, compared to Xemnas who never even walked anywhere if he could help it. Anyway, Demyx was running.

He had aggravated Saix. Which in itself was fairly stupid in its own right, but at the moment there was a bizarre eclipse of Kingdom Hearts (the only time it happens is about one every 30 years, twice in 1982, but Saix wasn't a nobody then so nobody particularly cared, and I mean nobody as in nobody not even the nobody's who are nobody's. Or something) so Saix was particularly pissy. Demyx had pointed out in a mild innocent manner over the dinner table there was a lot of cheese. Fair enough, if a bit of a mad comment. He proceeded to point out that Kingdom Hearts wasn't in the sky anymore, so maybe it was made of cheese and they were all eating it. While 10 of the members blankly looked at him, slightly shell shocked as this latest 'Demyx Revelation' made its way into the record books, the Superior leapt out of his seat and darted into a corridor of darkness. He spent all his time cooped up in the Room of Sleep so he wouldn't notice if Kingdom Hearts had exploded and was currently in small, flaming, pieces all over the multiverse. So, naturally, he had gone to check his beloved Kingdom Hearts was still in one piece and he hadn't just eaten it. Apparently no one had thought to mention the eclipse to him...

It took Demyx about three seconds to twig he had messed up on two accounts. One- he had made Saix's beloved leader get up and panic, and two- he had said that Kingdom Hearts was made of cheese. For some reason that was a subject Saix was very touchy about. Demyx emitted a small squeak as he watched Saix's eyes shift to a creepy gold as he went into berserker mode.

He rocketed out of the room shrieking "Run Run AWAY!" Saix hot on his heels. There was a very long silence as the rest of the Organization listened unconcernedly to the breaking noises and screams coming from the holiday. It was eventually broken by Zexion.

"Axel, you're on washing up duty"

And with that he portalled away, followed by everyone but Axel who quietly ranted to nothing about how unfair his nonexistent life was.

"ARGHHHHHHH"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!!"

Demyx skidded round a white corner and remembered he could create portals. He promptly dived through one, without bothering to think about where to come out. Completely by chance he ended up on the second floor of the east wing- the corridor where the top 6's bedrooms where. He looked around in panic, trying to decide what to do next. When a rabid snarl came from somewhere behind him, he was reminded he had left the CoD (Corridor of Darkness) open, and he had about ten seconds before Saix Puppy would reach him. Stifling another yelp he darted through the closest door. He barely had time to register his new dazzling white surroundings (It was just as plain coloured as it had been in the hall outside) before he had thrown himself under the sole bed and wriggled round to face the door. A fairly surprised upside down head appeared in front of Demyx's line of vision. The blonde nobody gave the silver haired teenager before him a nervous smile. Before he could say anything there was a loud thumping on the door. It sounded roughly like a cement truck had just been driven into the door. By a drunk. Going about 70 miles per hour.

"Don't let him eat me!" Demyx pleaded. The face gave him an odd look, and disappeared back out of view. A few moments later Zexion's shoes hit the floor as he got off his bed and walked over to the door.

Zexion muttered something and the purple barriers used in fights appeared and it slid backwards into the wall.

"Saix, I don't think the charms will work if you hit my door again. It'll break and the Superior will be slightly infuriated to say the least." Zexion informed the door calmly.

The bashing noises stopped.

"And why exactly where you trying to break into my room?" Zexion called through the wall.

"Is that toerag in there?!" Saix screeched back through. He'd apparently reverted back to his normal (ish) form- the art of speech was lost to a berserker.

"Which one?" Zexion replied evenly.

"DEMYX"

"No, he is not" the Schemer replied smoothly, his voice betraying no hint of his lie.

"Let me IN! I want to check" Saix hollered. There was another thunk and a few objects in the room shook.

Unfazed Zexion replied; "No, you'll destroy everything in here you see. And why in the name of Kingdom Hearts, would I let no. 9 in my room?"

There was a pause. "Fine" Saix said angrily. Silence. Then there was another rabid snarl and the sound of someone crashing away.

"You can come out from under my bed now 9" Zexion said softly, walking back over to his bed.

"Thanks Zexy!" Demyx said brightly, scrambling out.

"Don't call me that" Zexion responded promptly. "And no thanks are necessary"

"Sorry Zexy. On." Demyx was a bit surprised Zexion had actually helped him out. It was a fifty fifty chance that the manipulative nobody would help someone if it wasn't any use to him. Sometimes he'd kick you out to meet your fate and sometimes he'd do what he'd just done- calmly lie you out of trouble. For the moment at any rate.

"Why does he always try and kill everybody, Zexion?" Demyx inquired, bouncing into a sitting position on the bed. Zexion curled up his legs and leant against the wall, looking at the nobody he had just saved in a blank manner.

"I mean why can't he be more like me?" Demyx struck a pose and put on his most adorable face.

Zexion smiled a bit. "We can't all be musicians Demyx"

"Why not?" Demyx whined.

"Because other types of people are needed to make the worlds work"

"...I bet if me and my water clones populated the multiverse we could make it work"

At this comment Zexion actually laughed, but not in a particularly spiteful way. "I'm sure you could. But that would be dull, don't you think?"

"No" Demyx said stubbornly. "I could write music forever and I wouldn't have to do stuff I don't like"

"But who would listen to the music? There is the first other life form you would need. Someone who is not a musician" A little smile of satisfaction was playing with the silver haired nobodies lips- it was the same smile he got every time he knew that he'd won an argument. Even if it took hours till the debate was resolved, he had never been wrong yet.

"Yeah, I guess. But then why do we need Saix's?"

"To remind us to keep in line" Zexion replied promptly, smirking teasingly at the mildly cross blond in front of him. Demyx didn't really have the capacity to get angry over idle teasing so he just pouted.

"Don't be mean, iZexy/i" Demyx said, sticking out his tongue. He paused. "So who else do we need?"

"Everyone. Don't you think that everyone's here with an allocated job?"

"Here?"

"Everywhere. Every life form, on every planet, in every galaxy. Here to have an effect on something else. "

Demyx pounced. "Ah, but what about us. We're a life form, so we have a purpose, so we do exist!"

Zexion grimaced. "Beings with hearts anyway"

"Aaaah, but you said we needed Saix's and Musicians, which is me, so that means we are beings with hearts"

Zexion frowned. "That's not wha-"

Demyx sprang off the bed. "Aw, we do to have hearts, don't be mad. You said it youself"

"Yes, but-"

"You admitted it!" Demyx crowed, spinning round the white room- A speck of colour twirling in the blankness.

"See ya Zexy. Thanks for the help" he called back dancing his way into a portal, presumably to his room.

"Goodbye Demyx" Zexion replied to the empty space. He rubbed his temples. He could just ifeel/i the headache coming... Although Demyx did have a poi- There's the headache.

Demyx turned up in his room and flung himself down on the bed. He replayed a few of his own words. 'Aw, we do to have hearts, don't be mad' It was a good line. It made sense too. He's have to annoy the others with it.

Smiling absently Demyx summoned his Sitar and absently began to play.

Some of us are musicians, some are mathematicians. Some of us are for drawing some are for writing. Some are philosophers and some are those mad little book worms trying to come up with a reason for the pain in the world. And some are the people living to be the relief.


End file.
